


Spots Everywhere!

by mandaree1



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types
Genre: A drabble prompt I got on Tumblr, Gen, I gotta start this archive somehow, LOOK I have longer fics planned, The theme song is too catchy, These pups are running my life right now, it sucked me in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Dorothy gets her first spot.





	Spots Everywhere!

Even naptime can be a struggle in the Dalmatian house, with so many puppies requesting an older sibling to avoid bad dreams, so it's a fairly common occurrence that Dolly and Dylan end up squished against each other in a sea of little ones. Dolly makes the most of the limited space, as she is wont to do, leaving Dylan with two paws in the back and almost no room.

Still. It's almost peaceful, so Dylan slips into a sleep with Dallas, Destiny, and Deja-vu all in various spots on top of him.

That leads to a bit of a massacre when Doug yells down the hall, "SHE'S GOT A EYE PAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTCCCCCHHHH!" and the puppies all stir at once, leaving Dolly and Dylan crushed under many little feet.

" _Ow_ ," Dylan whined.

Dolly reluctantly cracked open an eye. "Y'think he means Dorothy?"

"She's old enough to start getting spots," he agreed. That seemed to perk his sister enough to get on her paws. Teeth dug into Dylan's collar, peeling his deflated body from the floor. "Thanks."

"C'mon," she urged. "Let's go see!"

If there was one upside to being big, it was that they didn't have to squeeze through the crowd to see. Especially when Doug proudly set Dorothy on his back and trotted into the hallway with her. The youngest puppy was giggling, eyes closed, and one could just barely make out a gray spot forming over her right eyelid.

Dolly stifled a few giggles at the display, paw to her muzzle. "She looks like you, pops."

"I'm so proud," he blubbered. "Kids, I'm actually gonna cry. I love you all so much."

Dylan leaned over. "He's gonna blow a gasket if she gets his sock paws."

"Cried for a month when I got mine," Dolly replied, studying one with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a pre-canon story for this show planned and it's already over 2,000 words. Idk why. It just is. Therefore, I said screw it and decided to make this archive category NOW rather than wait til it's done.
> 
> What can I say? The show is cute.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
